Let me go back to the start
by RubyBaskerville
Summary: En realidad, nadie podía culparle, ¿no? ¿Quien no aprovecharía para cambar cosas si se encontrara con que ha terminado viajando años atrás en el tiempo? Nadie. Por eso Stiles, en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y visto que no tenía forma de volver, decidió que, al menos, iba a intentar salvar a todas las personas que pudiera. Empezando por la familia Hale.
1. The last thing you'd expect

En realidad, nadie podía culparle, ¿no?  
¿Quien no aprovecharía para cambar cosas si se encontrara con que ha terminado viajando años atrás en el tiempo?

Nadie.

Por eso Stiles, en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y visto que no tenía forma de volver, decidió que, al menos, iba a intentar salvar a todas las personas que pudiera. Empezando por la familia Hale, que ahora mismo se encontraba atrapada en una casa ardiendo a solo veinte pasos delante de el.

O▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

 **0 - The last thing you'd expect**

Stiles se lo había tomado como algo personal, lo admitía. ¿Pero que iba a hacer sino?  
El no existía legalmente, bueno si, ese era el problema. Stiles Stilinski existía. Y era un chaval de 17 años que vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills, con su padre, el Sheriff, John Stilinski y que estudiaba en el instituto local. Así que no podía haber otro Stiles Stilinski rondando por el mundo como si tal cosa, por eso se había mantenido en las sombras todos estos años, protegiendo a la manada.

Cuando Scott fue mordido, OTRA VEZ, pillo a Stiles por sorpresa. ¿Como podía Scott ser tan gafe? Así que, a falta de un mejor plan, los condujo a el y al Stiles de esa linea temporal con los Hale.

Conducir...dejarlos inconscientes y arrojarlos en el porche de la manda...los detalles no son lo importante.

Lo importante es que Stiles había hecho bien de quedarse cerca de Beacon, cuidando de los suyos, porque hay que ser idiota para creer que salvando a los Hale el Nemetón no haría de las suyas.  
Al final resulto que la manada de Alphas había venido tres años antes que la ultima vez, así que los Hale tuvieron que acoger a Scott y al hiperactivo Stiles, que al parecer iba de plus en el paquete, y trabajar en la catástrofe que se les venía encima.  
Cabe decir que Thalia Hale era una jodida genio estratega, así que Stiles, a parte de sabotear a los alpha y poner algunas trampas, no tubo que inmiscuirse demasiado en el asunto. No quería que alguno de los Hale lo atrapara, hacía años que la manada sabía que había alguien interviniendo en sus vidas y Stiles prefería no enfrentarse a posibles represalias por meter las narices donde no le llaman.

Después de todo el drama de los alphas, Derek, como no, cayo en la trampa de Stiles y termino mordiendo a sus tres betas. Stiles sabía que tendría problemas con Thalia por eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Isaac, Boyd y Erica necesitaban a Derek, y Stiles los quería en "su vida".

Puede que sonara egoísta pero..eh, tampoco es como si el hubiera obligado a Derek. Solo los puso en su camino y esa debilidad suya por los mas indefensos hizo el resto.

Claro que Stiles se olvido de lo de la Kanima. Debería haber pensado en ello pero...bueno, quien iba a decirle a el que Jackson iría a molestar a la manada entera con sus amenazas y que Peter terminaría incandole el diente cuando nadie miraba?  
Al menos esa vez tardaron menos en descubrir quien era, gracias a los cielos por tu inteligencia y tu control sobre el misticismo de Deaton, Thalia, y Stiles les ayudo a figurarse que Gerard Argent era el maestro.

También dejo pistas para los Hale indicando la naturaleza de Lydia.

Si si, eso era demasiado obvio pero bueno, estaba seguro de que no había ni un Hale que no supiera ya de su existencia así que, ¿que daño haría dejar algunos documentos con información de las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills y sus identidades encima de la mesa de Thalia?  
Lo que ellos decidieran hacer con eso ya era cosa suya.

Al final, como Jackson no se mudo y se unió a la manada, Lydia termino enterándose de su "herencia" por parte de Thalia. No que Stiles se sorprendiera de ello, estaba seguro de que siendo la pareja de uno de sus betas y pasando tanto tiempo con ellos la mujer no le ocultaría algo así a la chica.  
Lydia decidió que escuchar a los muertos no era algo que en ese mismo momento le hiciera mucha ilusión, por lo que rechazo la oferta de despertar sus poderes. Por el contrarió, no se nego a ser entrenada junto con Allison.

Generalmente, Stiles estaba satisfecho con su trabajo de guardián.

 _· **Todos los Hale estaban vivos**_

 ** _·Scott y Allison habían tenido una relación mucho mas fácil sin ese rencor entre familias._**

 ** _·Isaac vivía con los Hale._**

 ** _·Boyd y Erika estaban vivos._**

 ** _·Jackson estaba bien._**

 ** _·Lydia no encontraba cadáveres._**

 ** _·Cora decidió volver a estudiar en Beacon Hills._**

 ** _·Peter no era un loco psicótico._**

 ** _·Gerard Argent estaba muerto pero la madre de Allison no._**

 ** _·Y el, después de rechazar otra vez la mordida (Gracias, Peter, pero no, gracias), se convirtió en el nuevo aprendiz de Deaton._**

No lo había hecho mal.  
¿No?

Pero por supuesto, nadie podía haber previsto lo que venía.  
Stiles no se esperaba todo el tema de Kate y el Darach. El no esperaba **su** muerte.

No pudo hacer nada, solo mirar. Mirar como Kate, en un impulso de rabia al ver como su plan se iba al traste, le hundía un cuchillo de cazador en el pecho, mirar como su vieja manada gritaba, mirar como Derek cogía su cuerpo, como sus ojos se volvían de un brillante tono azul aun cuando Stiles sabía que no fue su culpa, mirar como los Hale destrozaban el cuerpo de la Argent mientras Scott y los otros rodeaban a Derek, intentando que este les dejara acercarse mientras lloraban.  
Vio como su padre se rompía cuando lo llevaron a la veterinaria y le enseñaron el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, vio como Allison renegaba de su familia, vio como Lydia chillaba por primera vez, vio como Scott se perdía, vio como Erika lloraba abrazada a Boyd, vio como Jackson e Isaac buscaban a Derek, con esa mirada de cachorros abandonados en su rostro y, lo peor, vio todo el odio y la culpa que invadía los rostros de la familia Hale y de su manada.

Stiles veía todo eso cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por eso, cuando al cabo de unos días los Yukimura llegaron a la ciudad, Stiles decidió que esta vez necesitaban toda su ayuda. Esta vez, le necesitaban a el, necesitaban dejar atrás su muerte y luchar. Porque el Nogitsune estaba viniendo, y esta vez el no podría engañarlo desde dentro de su cabeza.

 **Esta vez necesitaban un plan.**


	2. This will not be funny

_Antes que nada, aviso de que actualizar rápido no esta entre mis cualidades._  
 _Tengo poco tiempo libre y además acostumbro a escribir los borradores en ingles por lo que a veces me resulta algo complicado adaptar correctamente lo que quiero decir al español, mas que nada porque hay expresiones que no puedo plasmar igual y resulta algo frustrarte._  
 _Al principio del rol habrá muchos cambios de narrador, como podréis comprobar en este capitulo, ya que el narrador principal es Stiles y de momento no puede estar presente en la historia sin causar spoilers sobre la trama. Si resulta muy molesto procurare alargar las escenas para que no sea tan confuso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **1 - This will not be funny**

Sentía que se estaba removiendo en la cama, estaba durmiendo pero de algún modo era consciente del sonido de los grillos, de las sabanas alrededor de sus extremidades, del aire asfixiante de la habitación...Cerro el puño sobre la sabana, debatiéndose en ese limbo entre sueño y realidad.

 _"No les dejes pasar...No les dejes pasar...No les dejes pasar..."_

 _Esa maldita voz le impedía terminar de conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos y pego un puñetazo a la puerta de la taquilla. Odiaba los sitios pequeños, tenía que salir de ahí. Empezó a pegar golpes a la puerta de metal hasta que se abrió y fue capaz de salir al vestuario. Respiro para tranquilizarse y miro a la derecha, hacia los espejos, solo para encontrarse de que estaban rotos. Infinitas grietas los cubrían a todos y cada uno de ellos, impidiendo ver alguna imagen. Salió al pasillo, sintiendo el frió del suelo en las plantas de los pies. Todo el instituto estaba a oscuras, solo había un aula abierta._  
 _Dentro, las ventanas y muebles parecían destrozados, las sillas y las mesas estaban esparcidas por los rincones unas encima de otras. El Nemetón se encontraba en el medio del aula, tan grande como la ultima vez que lo vio. Se encontró estirando una mano hacia el árbol antes de pensarlo. Era como si..._

Se incorporo de golpe, cogiendo aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Se había despertado en cuanto las ramas del Nemetón se enroscaron en su muñeca. Había sido una pesadilla...solo una pesadilla.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto una voz dulce mientras una mano se apoyaba en su hombro "Oye"

"Si...estaba soñando. Ha sido raro, era como sueño...dentro de otro sueño."

"Una pesadilla." Asintió, apoyando su mano encima de la de su acompañante.

Su acompañante...frunció el ceño y se giro lentamente, siguiendo el brazo que estaba sujetando hasta su propietario. A su lado había una chica de aspecto asiático, con largo pelo oscuro y ojos negros, que le miraba con preocupación mientras sonreía de forma tímida.

"Espera un momento, tu...quien eres tu?"

Un chirrido llamo su atención haciendo que dejara de mirar a la chica. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Empezó a levantarse. La puerta tenía que estar cerrada.

"A donde vas?" Sintió la mano de la chica sujetándole el brazo, deteniendo-le, pero no aparto la mirada de la puerta.

"A cerrar la puerta."

"Vuelve a dormirte." Insistió ella tirando de su brazo.

"No...no, tengo que cerrarla." Se deshizo de su agarre, levantándose de la cama.

"Déjala así" Podía sentir cierta urgencia en la voz de la chica, pero no le hizo caso. Andó hacia la puerta. Tenía que cerrar la puerta.

"¿Y si entra alguien?¿Y si consiguen entrar?"

"Déjalo, por favor...Oye...venga, vuelve a la cama...Por favor!" Podía escucharla llamando su nombre, cada vez con mas urgencia, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la mano en el pomo y estaba abriendo la puerta "No! NO! No entres ahí! por favor no! por favor! no!

El viento soplaba fuertemente en el bosque. Pero ni el frío ni la sensación de las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies le detuvieron. Siguió andando hacia el Nemetón hasta que la fuerte luz de unos focos le hizo girar la cabeza. Parpadeo, intentando adaptar la vista al exceso de luz mientras el sonido de la electricidad enmudecía el viento. Cuando levanto la cabeza de nuevo al otro lado del Nemetón había una figura. Se acerco lentamente, intentando distinguir su rostro. El se puso justo delante de un foco, interfiriendo con la luz y permitiendo-le distinguir sus facciones. De repente Stiles parecía estar solo un paso de su cara, hablándole.

"Vale...Esto solo es un sueño...Esto solo es un sueño. Quítatelo la cabeza. Estas soñando. Así que despierta" Sintió que todo a su alrededor estaba vibrando. Stiles le sujeto por los hombros, impidiendo que se alejara o apartara la mirada de el y le zarandeo. "Despierta! DESPIERTA!"

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando ante la luz del sol que le daba directamente en la cara. Miro al despertador y gruño al ver la hora. Genial. Si no quería llegar tarde mas le valía darse prisa.

"¿Y no podías despertarte?" Pregunto Stiles mientras bajaban las escaleras después de haberse asegurado de que su Jeep estaba cerrado. Como si alguien fuera a robarle su "bebe".

"No. Y ha sido terrorífico."

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la parálisis del sueño?

"¿Debería?" Le sonaba el termino, pero no entendía por que Stiles lo preguntaba.

"¿Alguna vez has soñado a punto de despertarte que no podías moverte ni hablar?" Ni siquiera espero su respuesta, siguió hablando mientras andaban por el campus. "Sucede porque durante el sueño REM el cuerpo esta paralizado, se llama atonía muscular. De esta forma si sueñas que corres en realidad no empiezas a correr en tu cama. Pero a veces tu mente puede despertarse antes de que lo haga tu cuerpo, entonces, durante una fracción de segundo, eres consciente de que esta paralizado y esa es la parte aterradora, convierte tu sueño en una pesadilla. Puedes sentir como que estas cayendo, que te están estrangulando o, en tu caso, como si estuvieras en medio de un bosque de arboles mágicos donde se hicieron sacrificios humanos."

"¿Crees que significa algo?" Pregunto empujando las puertas del instituto. Al igual que Deaton, Stiles tenía un don para hablar mucho sin decir absolutamente nada y se le notaba en la voz que algo le preocupaba.

"¿Y si lo que pasó esa noche tuvo mas efectos de los que pensamos?" Contesto el humano entrando en el aula.

"Como estrés post-traumatico?"

Stiles no contesto al principio, dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa de atrás antes de mirarle otra vez.

"¿Sabes lo que mas me asusta?" Se giro hacia Stiles, esperando a que terminara de hablar. Perecía inseguro, como si no quisiera decirlo en voz alta. "Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que esto no es real."

.

Ese día, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada Hale se despertaron gritando.

 **O▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻**

Allison llevaba cinco minutos mirando fijamente a Scott desde el otro lado del pasillo, ese día especialmente tenía muy mal aspecto.  
Estaba realmente preocupada por como iban las cosas entre ellos, desde esa noche en el bosque...desde la muerte de Stiles, Scott se veía cada vez mas cansado y arisco, casi no hablaba, había dejado el equipo de Lacrosse, sus notas habían empeorado considerablemente...prácticamente ni se veían ya, en el ultimo mes se debían haber visto cuatro veces contadas y rara vez contestaba a sus mensajes. Allison había decidido darle espacio pero...

La muerte de Stiles había sido un golpe duro para todos, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado nunca habían perdido a nadie en una pelea y quizá Scott, junto con el Sheriff Stilinski, era de los que peor lo estaban llevando. Aunque tampoco sabía mucho de los demás.  
Derek había hecho las maletas esa mismísima noche, y obviamente sus betas decidieron seguirlo. De repente la manada Hale se encontró con cuatro miembros menos, dejando a Talia sola con Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Cora y los humanos.  
El que Deaton hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro hacía un par de semanas solo había empeorado el ambiente.

"¿Como lleva Scott la vuelta?"

"Lydia" Allison aparto los ojos de Scott para centrarse en la bashee que acababa de aparecer a su lado. "¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?"

La chica le dedico una sonrisa triste, pero no hizo el gesto de disculparse por asustarla. La verdad es que, al igual que Scott, Lydia tenía mala cara. Ni siquiera el maquillaje podía terminar de disimular esas ojeras bajo sus ojos que le daban el aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

"La próxima vez no te quedes embobada mirando a tu chico" Lydia dirigió su mirada a Scott, que había cerrado su taquilla con un golpe innecesariamente fuerte y ahora se alejaba con aspecto tenso por el pasillo. "No sabía que volvía hoy."

"Yo tampoco. No hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente." Allison pudo captar la mirada preocupada de Lydia ante eso, pero ahora no quería hablar del tema. Entraron en la clase de arte y se sentaron en unos de los taburetes que había preparados para el trabajo de pintura de ese día. "¿Que sabes de Erica y los chicos?"

"La mitad de los Hale siguen buscando a Deaton. Es su druida y que se haya esfumado en la nada no les hace ninguna gracia." Lydia desvió la mirada para empezar a mezclar algunas de las pinturas con la rapidez de alguien que ya ha hecho eso muchas veces. "Creo que los únicos que siguen en el pueblo, son Jackson, Scott, Peter y Talia."

"¿Peter esta aquí?" Pregunto Allison apartando el pincel del papel. Peter Hale era uno de los lobos más accesibles. A diferencia de su hermana, Talia, que como alpha siempre mantenía cierta seriedad e instinto maternal, Peter siempre fue mas cercano con los jóvenes de la manada, quizá por su personalidad maliciosa o quizá por el hecho de no poder estar con su hija. El caso era que de los Hale, Peter era uno de los favoritos de la cazadora, siempre le había parecido que su sentido del humor era parecido al de Stiles y que ahora hubiera vuelto le despertó sentimientos encontrados. "Creía que se había mudado a Nueva York para dar apoyo a Laura y empezar a conocer a su hija.

"Solo ha venido como refuerzo, por si pasaba algo mientras los demás están fuera." Contesto, haciendo que Alisson frunciera el ceño. Peter no habría dejado a Malia ahora que por fin tenía permitido hablar con ella si no fuera por una buena razón.

"Me sorprende que Scott no se haya ido con ellos." Lydia le dedico una mirada confusa. "¿Que?"

"¿No lo sabes?" Le pregunto con cierto todo de sorpresa. "Scott ha estado teniendo...problemas para controlarse. Jackson me dijo que Talia le prohibió salir del pueblo."

Allison suspiro, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía que su novio ne le hubiera comentado nada. "¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo de Stiles?"

El timbre sonó y Lydia no pudo contestar antes de que el profesor les mandara a todos guardar silencio y concentrarse en su trabajo por la siguiente hora, pero tampoco hacía falta, ambas sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
No pudo evitar preocuparse. Talia estaba nerviosa desde la desaparición de Deaton y si había decidido llamar a Peter significaba que era mas grave de lo que ellas habían pensado.

 **O▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻**

Scott estaba perdiendo la paciencia, notaba como el control se le escapaba por momentos. No había sido buena idea ir a clase. El no debería estar ahí, debería estar fuera de Beacon Hills, con su manda, buscando a Deaton y de paso convenciendo al druida de que les permitiera enterrar de una vez a su mejor amigo. Aun no entendía que diablos le había dicho al Sheriff para convencerlo de ocultar la muerte de su hijo durante un tiempo, pero Scott seguía estando en contra.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la muerte de Stiles y aun no era capaz de aceptarlo. Seguía girándose para comentarle algo o para ver su reacción a las cosas, incluso se despertaba esperando encontrarle durmiendo en alguna postura extraña en medio de su habitación o que le llamara de la nada para soltarle una avalancha de información que nunca era capaz de entender del todo. Sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que era incapaz de seguir su rastro en el aire.

Suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la taquilla intentando calmarse. Sabía que si se descontrolaba en el instituto cundiría el caos, pero esa mañana, cuando se despertó de esa horrible pesadilla, pensó que si seguía encerrado en su casa o rondando alrededor de Talia y Peter se acabaría volviendo loco. Así que se fue al instituto, vete tu a saber por que.  
Al final no había prestado atención durante ninguna de las clases, todo le recordaba a su hermano y mas de una vez había tenido que hacerse sangrar con sus propias garras para calmar las oleadas de rabia que le invadían cada pocos minutos. Ademas, estaba seguro de que no podría evitar hablar con Allison y Lydia durante mucho mas tiempo, las había notado mirándolo a primera hora, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar a las chicas ahora mismo, no sin arrepentirse después.  
Por suerte Jackson estaba con Talia y no tenia que aguantar también su vigilancia.

"Creía que habías dicho que querías hacer amigos." Con la frente aun apoyada en la taquilla, giro la cabeza para observar al nuevo profesor de historia hablando con una chica que Scott asumió que debía ser su hija. La verdad es que en clase ni se había molestado en girarse cuando el señor Yukimura la presento.

"No de esa forma." Contesto ella mirando a su padre con frustración "Ademas, ya tengo amigos."

"No estoy seguro de que ese chico cuente como 'amigos' en plural, Kira" Comento el hombre intentando razonar con la chica. "Creía que habías dicho que querías que te hicieran caso."

"Si me hubiera prendido fuego habría llamado menos la atención."

"Pero estarías muerta."

"Exacto!" Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando hacia el pasillo. Scott sintió como si se le helara la sangre en las venas al reconocerla. O al menos creyó que la reconocía. Porque era imposible que esa fuera la chica que había intentado detenerle en su pesadilla, verdad? Ni siquiera la conocía. Pero quizá la había visto en algún momento las ultimas semanas y no se acordaba. Stiles...Stiles una vez le conto que todos los rostros con los que uno sueña son rostros que ha visto.  
Ella le dedico una mirada de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Scott sintió como todo su mundo se teñía de rojo. Bajo la cabeza, intentando controlar la transformación.

"Kira...Kira, a donde vas?" Llamo el hombre cuando ella dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente en dirección contraria a donde estaba Scott.

"¿Tu que crees?!"

Scott se despego de la taquilla, planteándose seriamente el seguirla, cuando su móvil vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó y desbloqueo la pantalla para encontrarse con un nuevo mensaje de Jackson.

 **De: Jackson W.**  
 **En la mansión en 10 minutos.**

Ahogo un resoplido y contesto rápidamente, olvidándose de la chica asiática. No pensaba ir a la mansión Hale, solo quería ir a casa y encerrarse en su habitación otra vez. Quizá rebuscar entre las fotos y recuerdos que tenía del que para el había sido su hermano y maldecir el día en que Deucalion le mordió.

 **Para: Jackson W.**  
 **Ahora no, tío. Acabo de terminar las clases y no estoy de humor para esto.**

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de bloquear teléfono cuando dos mensajes seguidos aparecieron en pantalla.

 **De: Jackson W.**  
 **Deja de ser un imbécil.**

Scott miro estupefacto la pantalla.

 **De: Jackson W.**  
 **Reunión en la mansión.**  
 **Ahora.**

Scott gruño, pero estaba fuera del instituto y corriendo por el bosque antes de darse cuenta siquiera. Podía ignorar los mensajes de Jackson, claro, pero sabía que solo era un intermediario. Las ordenes venían de Talía, y últimamente Scott estaba tirando demasiado de la cuerda.

 **O▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻**

Lydia maldijo mientras se quitaba algunas hojas mojadas que se habían pegado a sus zapatos.

"Me puedes explicar por que estamos haciendo esto?" Pregunto mientras Allison le pasaba otra flecha.

"Porque, como has dicho antes, solo hay cuatro hombres lobo en el pueblo. Si algo pasa, debemos estar preparadas" Contesto girándose hacia la diana que había colgado en un árbol y que seguía sin una sola muesca "No te hará ningún daño aprender a disparar."

"¿Es necesario?" Llevaban ahí alrededor de una media hora y la banshee no había conseguido ni acercarse al maldito circulo.

"Venga, es divertido! Simplemente estas muy tensa. Tu solo...cierra los ojos y relájate" Dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros.

"Esto es absurdo" Lydia puso una flecha en el arco y cerro los ojos, como Allison le había dicho.

"Bien, ahora respira...levanta el arco...sube mas el brazo...si, así. Ahora imagina lo que quieres que pase, visualiza la flecha hiendo a la diana y-"

"...Y?" Pregunto Lydia aun sin abrir los ojos cuando Aillison no siguió hablando.

"¿Has visto eso?" Dijo la otra haciendo que Lydia la mirara con exasperación.

"¿Que voy a haber visto si estaba con los ojos cerrados?"

Allison le quitó el arco de las manos y recogió el carcaj y las flechas del suelo. "Espera aquí."

"¿Hablas en serio?" ¿De verdad la había arrastrado hasta el maldito bosque solo para dejarla sola ahí en medio? Mejor amiga o no, Lydia estaba por matarla. Allison solo le dijo que ahora volvía, y se fue corriendo entre los arboles. "No me lo puedo creer."

Allison estaba segura de que había visto a alguien entre la niebla. Alguien las había estado mirando y luego había desaparecido como por arte de magia entre la niebla y en el manual de Allison Argent eso no era bueno. Pero llevaba ya varios minutos dando vueltas sin conseguir ver nada por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería volver a buscar a Lydia. La niebla la ponía nerviosa, le traía malos recuerdos, y empezaba a sentirse algo abrumada.

Quizá, si Allison se hubiera dado la vuelta una vez mas mientras se marchaba, o si hubiera mirado por el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor, habría sido capaz de ver la figura que la observaba desde la rama de uno de los numerosos arboles del bosque. Quizá, las cosas podrían haber salido de otro modo.


End file.
